I Love Rock & Roll
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Un atractivo chico en el bar pone la canción favorita de Bella, él le sonrie y ella se acerca. Él la invita a su casa y ella acepta. Porque era una noche para rockear y para dejarse llevar, porque ambos amaban el Rock & Roll.


**Disclaimer.- **Personajes: Stephenie Meyer. Título/Canción: Joan Jett \m/ Trama: Mine :)

**Nota.-** Regalito para unas de mis tantas espos pervertidas, _sparklinghaledecullen, Flippy Skitty Black y Lizjoo_. Xq son unas chicas demasiado awesome y fuckeables y xq las amo con toda el alma ;) No me decidía a quien darle el primer regalito, así que los tendrán que compartir x)

* * *

**I Love Rock & Roll**

Alice, Rosalie y yo íbamos de camino al bar, el mismo de todos los fines de semana. Nos encantaba ir a beber y bailar con los chicos del lugar, y después, dejarse llevar por lo que trajera la noche. Mientras esperábamos a que Rosalie consiguiera que nos dejaran pasar sin hacer fila, Alice y yo nos dispusimos a fumarnos un par de cigarrillos, pero no traíamos encendedor.

-Aquí tienes nena- dijo un atractivo chico rubio, ofreciéndole el fuego de su encendedor a Alice. Ella no tardó en empezar a flirtear mientras prendíamos los cigarros, y él no dudó en corresponderle.

-¡Hey Jasper!- le gritó un chico grandote junto a la puerta, él y otro tipo mas bueno que el grandote y el tal Jasper, lo esperaban para entrar. Pude notar que el tercer chico me estudiaba con la mirada. Era alto, delgado, de cabello broncíneo, con una cara y cuerpo de infarto, ya casi me podía ver quitándole la ajustada camisa.

-Gracias, quizá nos encontremos ahí dentro- dijo Alice con una mano firme sobre el pecho del rubio y usando esa voz especial que bien sabía era para conseguir hombres.

-Me aseguraré de que así sea- le respondió besándole la mejilla.

-Oh Bella ¿viste lo guapo que es? Esta será una buena noche- chilló Alice guiñándome un ojo.

-Claro que lo vi, y también a sus dos _buenos_ amigos- le devolví el guiño.

-Vamos chicas, entremos- nos indicó Rosalie apresurándose a pasar.

Nos sentamos en la barra y bebimos un par de tragos mientras platicábamos y escaneábamos el lugar. El ambiente era de lo mejor y apenas iba a dar la media noche por lo que decidimos pararnos a bailar esperando encontrar algún buen acompañante. Justo nos estábamos dirigiendo a la pista, cuando Jasper y el tipo fornido se acercaron.

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho- dijo Alice.

-Lo siento señorita- respondió Jasper desprendiendo su aliento a tabaco y besando la mano de mi amiga.

-Hola hermosa, yo soy Emmett. ¿Quieres bailar?- se presentó el otro chico.

Genial, ahora me había quedado sola. Con mi cerveza en mano, volví a sentarme junto a la barra moviendo mi cuerpo ligeramente al ritmo del rock que se estaba tocando. La canción acabó y a continuación comenzó una de rock de los setentas muy conocida para mí, era mi favorita. Voltee al fondo del bar hasta ubicar la excéntrica rocola y me sorprendí al ver que quien había puesto la vieja canción era el amigo de Emmett y Jasper. Estaba bailando junto a la maquina, probablemente también era su canción favorita. Se veía que era un chico maduro, aunque seguro debía andar como en los diecisiete al igual que yo.

Una chica se sentó frente a él cruzando sus piernas, visibles desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, gracias a la diminuta falda negra que llevaba; el sonrió pícaramente volteando hacia otro lado y prácticamente le aventó el humo del cigarro en el rostro. Me encantaban los chicos malos. Al estarme riendo de la escena, no había notado que el Dios griego había posado su seductora mirada en mí. Entonces, él me sonrió. Con un gesto me invitó a acercarme, y así lo hice. Bebió un último trago de su cerveza y saludó.

-Te vi allá fuera y esperaba encontrarte- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi oído. Podía sentir el olor a tabaco y alcohol de su aliento golpeando mi cuello, mandándome corrientes eléctricas a través de toda la espina. Sonreí en respuesta.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunté.

-¿Que más da saberlo? Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará aunque me llame Mike, Edward o Pancho- respondió llevándome de la mano hacia la pista.

En los extremos de esta podía ver a Alice y Rosalie muy _entretenidas _con sus chicos, y a decir verdad, yo también me la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Es mi favorita, amo el Rock and Roll- comenté.

-También yo- respondió con una sensual sonrisa ladina, que no tardó en desaparecer puesto que la canción, había terminado.

-Vamos baby ¿Qué esperas para meterla?-pregunté refiriéndome a la moneda que se tenía que introducir en la máquina para que siguiera funcionando, aunque evidentemente mis palabras habían tenido un doble sentido.

Él se apresuró a colocar otra moneda y a los pocos segundos la misma canción volvió a invadir el lugar, aunque no a todos les agradó volver a escucharla. Después de varias canciones más, cantando y bailando adherida al chico de los ojos verdes, las cosas fueron subiendo de tono. Su nariz había estado trazando caminos a lo largo de mi cuello y de vez en cuando dejaba un delicado beso en la curvatura del cuello hacia los hombros.

En cuanto sentí su lengua hacer contacto con mi sensible piel, la electricidad volvió y el calor aumentó. Mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y al instante mis labios estaban sobre los de él, devorándolos. Sus ásperas manos recorrían mi vientre bajo la blusa, pasando por toda mi espalda, desde arriba, hasta donde terminaba y más allá. Mi cuerpo pedía más, quería tenerlo más cerca, quería _sentirlo_ unido a mí. Logré meter mi rodilla entre sus piernas restregándosela justo _ahí_, el chico desconocido gruñó y sus manos ascendieron deseosas al lugar que pedía ser atendido-mis pechos-. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, a pesar del alcohol que teníamos corriendo por la sangre y de que había otras parejas haciendo cosas peores, no quería hacer un show en medio del bar, así que me separé levemente del chico.

-¿Puedo llevarte a casa donde podamos estar a solas?- Susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Vamos- susurré. No podía decir que no cuando mis panties en vez de seda parecían hechas de agua. Y lo siguiente que pasó es que estaba atravesando la puerta de salida, y él iba a mi lado, los dos cantando la misma vieja canción, por que ambos amábamos el Rock and Roll.

* * *

So, que les pareció? Bueh, ojalá les haya gustado. Y joder! Dejen review!!! xD

Twitter: DessieCBWC


End file.
